


Steele Interrupted

by NorahBolt56



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: A little Steele interrupts his parents' romantic evening...





	Steele Interrupted

Remington and Laura were in bed together one night enjoying some “mummy & daddy’ time after a busy day with their two young children who had seemed to have been doing their darndest to keep their parents on their toes. At one point Laura had found 4 year old Olivia and 2 year old Mickey jumping up & down on her & Remington’s bed like it was a trampoline, both of them giggling cheekily. “C’mon you two –off! That’s very naughty - Mommy & Daddy’s bed is not for jumping on!” Laura had exclaimed in exasperation as she grabbed them in an arm each and scooted them out of the bedroom.

As Remington’s kisses trailed down Laura’s neck on a determined course she closed her eyes, enjoying his familiar touch which never ceased to arouse her. With a cheeky grin his mouth travelled even lower finding one of her breasts, as she arched against him moaning his name.  As she ran her hands over his back, pulling him closer to her she thought she heard a little giggle. Her eyes immediately sprung open and as she looked over Remington’s shoulder she saw a little figure in the doorway, standing there in just his diaper and giggling his little head off.

“Rem – what’s Mickey doing there??!” she asked with surprise.

“Hmm…what babe?” he asked rather distractedly as she tugged his head up a bit more urgently.

“Mickey’s at the door,” she whispered.

“Mickey? How on earth did he get out of his cot?” Remington replied as Laura shrugged.

With that Mickey ran into the room. “Dadda jump with Mamma?” he said as he stood there looking at his parents.

“Gladly..but without you little man!” Remington quipped with a rueful grin as Laura tried not to laugh.

“Naughty Dadda,” Mickey added with his cute little grin thinking his father had been jumping on the bed as Mickey and Oliva had been doing earlier that day.

”Trying to be son,” Remington muttered as Laura rolled her eyes at her husband.

“Mickey want blankie!” he then said as he started trying to pull the blanket off his father, who being very naked underneath, clung onto it for dear life as Laura tried to stifle a giggle.

“Mickey that’s not your blankie – that’s Daddy’s blankie,” he replied firmly between clenched teeth as his toddler son tried to pull it off him even more, thinking it was a game.

With that Remington grabbed him and pulled him over his head before handing him to his mother. “Here - will you put our little Houdini back in his cot please,” he said as he gave her a meaningful look.

“Why do I have to put him back to bed?” Laura argued with a laugh.

“Well I can hardly get up, if you’ll pardon the pun, in my present condition can I?” Remington argued as he gestured downwards.

Laura grinned as she realised what he was referring to and relented, “Okay, okay I’ll take him,” as she put Mickey down on the bed for a moment and reached over and grabbed her robe & pulled it on.

“Come here you little rascal – it’s time you were asleep,” she laughed as she picked him up. “And just where are your pajamas young man?” she asked with a smile as he giggled mischievously.

“Wonderful –if he doesn’t grow up to be an escape artist he can be a male stripper instead,” Remington stated drolly as Laura shot him a fake dirty look.

“Nighty, night Daddy,” Mickey said with a grin as he waved to his father.

“Yes nighty night Mickey – time for you to go to bed and stay there my boy,” Remington said as he looked at his cheeky son with a rueful grin.

“I’ll be back,” Laura said in a promising tone.

”Don’t be too long – we have some unfinished business to attend to,” he replied as he gave his wife a meaningful look and she replied with a rueful grin, “Don’t I know it.’

 ***************************************


End file.
